How to Train your Dragon:Revenge and Mystery
by jackdaniel0
Summary: Oh no!  Berk is getting sudden storms!  Along with destroyed fish, the dragons are aggravated!  Hiccup travels to solve the mystery, but they stumble upon many allies and problems...including one Toothless hopes to prevent.  Will he succeed?  Or...
1. The Storm

Chapter 1-The Storm

Hiccup placed his prothesis, the replacement for his lost left foot in the battle with the Red Death, on to the tail-wing pad. He tested it out by shaking and moving it up and down, making the tail wing unfold.

Astrid, on her Deadly Nadder, walked closer to Toothless and Hiccup, ready to fly.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked, bending his head down a bit, to his loyal and best friend, Toothless.

"Arhm!" The Night Fury dragon replied, nodding.

Hiccup picked up his head and took a look around his new village, once viking-only, now a union of vikings and dragons living together.

_This...is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. _

Toothless and Nadder soon took off, flying around Berk, first over the houses.

_Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. _

And then, Toothless and Nadder dove down to the ground and rose up at the last second, passing by the buildings.

_The PEOPLE that grow here are even more so._

Toothless and Nadder then rose and passed through a hollow hole in a cliff and then dove down to the docks, rising up at the last second again. "Yeah!" Hiccup shouted, thrusting his fist in to the air, with the wind beating at his face.

_The only UPSIDES...are the PETS._

Toothless and Nadder then flew back through the village, flying around again.

_Well, other places might have...PONIES or...PARROTS._

Then, Fishlegs, on his Gronckle, Snotlout on his Monstrous Nightmare, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their Hideous Zippelback joined in the flight, right behind Astrid and Nadder, and Hiccup and Toothless. They all flew up in to the sky, reaching for the sun.

_We have...Dragons!_

-2 months later...-

Snowstorms were pretty common happenings in Berk (especially with it being winter), but halfway through, this one decided that it didn't like that, and switched to a rainstorm instead. The village had been asleep during this alteration, so it was the unexpected thunder that jolted Hiccup Haddock III into consciousness with a "Whoa! Ugh, what the-" before realizing the source of the noise.

_Oh, just the thunder...and that nightmare again..._ Hiccup thought. He looked around to see Toothless still asleep. He envied his friend a bit, knowing that he himself wouldn't be able to do the same again that night. Especially with the storm adding unnecessary realism to the dreams he had had along with it. . He went downstairs to check on Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk, and his father.

The smell and sounds of food being cooked told Hiccup his father was in the kitchen….making an omlette

"I see you woke up. Same nightmare?" Stoick confirmed without turning from the stove as Hiccup stepped into the room.

"Yeah." He muttered absentmindedly. The thought came to him to ask his father why he was cooking at all, let alone an omlette, at this time of night, but a second one told him to forget it. "I think I'll go take a walk." Hiccup added a little louder.

"In that storm?" Stoick asked, still focused on his food.

"Yeah." And without another word or sound, Hiccup opened the door and left the house, silently closing it behind him.

Almost all the lights were out in the village. The only sounds were the storm, and the rain pat, pat, patting against the ground.

As Hiccup passed by Central Square,his gaze drifted to the dock and his fish net he had set before going to bed, only about an hour ago, to find that it was already full.

Surprised and curious, Hiccup went to it and brought it up. Strange: for a net filled to the brim with fish, it sure was light...

Dragging the haul into one of the only covered lights to get a better look, he froze in shock at what he saw, giving a loud gasp of horror.

"Who-what the…?" Hiccup started to ask, but ended up trailing off, speechless . Instead of all of his previous catches, full of fresh fish, this one contained hardly anything other than pure skeletons. The few fish that were intact seemed to be…_melting?_ No, the fish that are intact are rotten through!

The young, shocked Viking could do no more than gape stupidly for a moment before finally coming to his senses enough to cry. "Oh no! I got to get to Dad!" before turning back the way he had come, flying past the dock entrance, into Central Square before finally bursting through the door of his own house and slamming it back with a haphazard BANG!

Surprised at the sudden noise, Stoick looked up from his finished omlette at the table to find his son dripping in the doorway, hands on his knees and fighting hard to catch his breath. "Son! What is it?" He yelled over a fresh wave of thunder.

"The fish, they're all skeletons! Some are fresh, but they're all rotted!" Hiccup said, out of breath.

"WHAT?" The Chief gasped, rising sharply from his chair, "We must alert the entire village!" He boomed authoritatively at Hiccup's confirming nod. He was already to the doorway, but his son blocked his path, arms out to prevent him passing.

"Wait Dad!" Hiccup pleaded, "Think about it! Shouldn't we wait till morning? The catch is already no good, and we won't have a chance finding anything in this storm. What's the point of waking everyone up when we can't do anything now anyway?

Hiccup's father blinked, obviously thinking about the sense his son was talking. "You're right...let's get to bed." Stoick decided, emphasizing by turning to quickly gobble up the remains of the food on his plate before following his son up the stairs and back to bed.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2-The Meeting

Dawn, Hiccup and Stoick decided, was late enough to alert the elder.

Not long after explaining, the peal of the only bell in the village was suddenly echoing its way into the surrounding houses, waking everyone who was still sleeping instantly, and everyone else to drop what they were doing….literally; the only reason for hearing that sound meant certain doom was coming.

Immediately, dragons and Vikings alike poured into the Central Square, one line of chatter rising over the next.

"What's this about?"

"Why so early?"

"I didn't even eat breakfast!"

"Rooar!" "Rawr!" "Peep..." "Snooore..."

Eventually, the elder began to shout for quiet that was immediately answered with silence; _no one _disobeyed the elder.

"Thank you." The elder muttered before beginning her announcement. "We have disturbing news that could threaten the very existance of both Vikings and dragons alike!"

The confusion that had accompanied the silence swiftly transformed into suspense and tension as they waited for an elaboration.

"Hiccup, if you will..." the elder waved an arm at the chief's son who had been standing next to her, giving him permission to proceed.

"Right." He said, giving the elder a respectful nod before turning back to the Vikings, "Everyone, take a look at my catch last night!" Hiccup called as he waved in the direction of Stoick and Toothless, who were bringing in the dead fish catch.

Everyone gasped "HAUGH!", though the dragons' cries of "ROOAR?" prevented them from being heard.

"Now, now, calm down!" Hiccup continued quickly, "I thought about it a lot last night, and I think I might know what caused this. You see, I've noticed that algae in the oceans started disappearing, as well. And ever since that, oil and tar have been washing up on shore. It's _possible _that the fish, for various reasons, consumed the oil and tar which caused them to die and start rotting so quickly." Hiccup explained.

"But is that even possible?" Tuffnut asked.

" 'Course it is! Why else would he have mentioned it?" Tuffnut's fraternal twin sister, Ruffnut, muttered next to him in an 'you're an idiot' tone.

"Hey, I didn't ask _you_, pig-brain!" Tuffnut shot back.

"And _that's _coming from the one with no knowledge!" came the return scoff.

" can't even lift an axe!"

"And _you _can't clean up our Zippelback's litter!"

They would have continued, but Hiccup had had enough.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ODIN, PLEASE SHUT UP!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he could. Everyone who had been watching the twins turned back to Hiccup, the two responsible for the distraction cutting off abruptly. "Excuse me, but to answer Tuffnut, no this is NOT possible. I found something else inside the oil tar. And it's about the size of my arm!" Hiccup commented, turning to his catch in search of the very 'thing' he would not identify outright.

"I don't get how something the size of your arm could be so dangerous." A rude comment from Snotlout echoed through the crowd

"That's because this thing is not what you would expect." Hiccup replied calmly as he straightened again, holding something out for the Vikings to see. "Check this out!"

The 'thing" Hiccup was holding out appeared to be a giant diamond-shaped ocean-blue scale.

"HAUGH!" "ROOAR?" once more, the entire crowds' gasps went unheard.

Hiccup nodded, "Yes. There's no dragon in the book with this type of scale. I believe it might be the dawn of a new species. Either that, or one that doesn't live around these parts." Now that he was voicing these theories, Hiccup began to get worried. What would the village do? Search for this mysterious dragon? Pretend like nothing was happening? Flee?

"And even more bad news..." Stoick called out behind Hiccup. "The least amount of scales found on a dragon, besides the Terrible Terror, is atleast 250 scales. If there are 250 scales that are about the size of your arm on a dragon...Then the dragon could be about nearly the size of Berk."

"HAUGH!" "ROOAR!"

"WI'R YUH STAP ZAAAT?" The annoyed shout from Gobber was as loud as the roar of the Red Death... and maybe with a Terrible Terror as well.

Silence snapped into the air like a whip, no one so much as moving for several moments.

Finally, Stoick cleared his throat. "Alright," he began, "I don't know what solution - or if there even IS one- can be used to stop this, but we need to travel out and find what the heck is making this mess. We start in three hours. Better prepare."

Just like that, the meeting was closed. Hiccup wandered from the Center Square and over to the docks, watching the rest of the village head home to prepare for the journey that lied ahead.

An hour later, Hiccup returned home with a meager pile of what little that remained of the fish that were still edible, calling for his frien

"Alright Toothless, lunch!" Instantly, the sleeping dragon heard the call and rushed downstairs.

At the mention of food, even in his sleep, the black dragon responded, bounding down the stairs in eager anticipation, diving into the pile immediately.

"Better take it slow, because we're going on a journey." Hiccup warned.

Toothless made a noise equivalent to a scoff; fish were his favorite, and he had no intention of 'taking it slow'.

Hiccup shrugged, "Well, don't come complaining to me when you get hungry and there's nothing to eat." he muttered, and left it at that, finding it wisest to start packing rather than waste time arguing

"Hiccup, something's not right with the dragons." Astrid informed him by way of greeting as she ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The dragons are going crazy! We don't know what to do!"

Astrid lead him over to where the Dragons were being kept as she explained, gesturing with her hand to show Hiccup just what she meant.

She was right: the dragons WERE crazy. Sparing a couple of minutes, Berk's hero mentally scanned the reasons for this before finally rushing to them, throwing the fish he had meant to be his provisions at them. A bit of confusion and fighting ensued when they realized what was happening, but soon the fish were eaten and the dragons satisfied. Despite the grateful kiss from Astrid, Hiccup only allowed himself one brief smile and a blush in satisfaction before rushing off to replace his given away food.

"C'mon, let's get going!" Stoick shouted once every available Viking and dragon were accounted for. Since the direction of where the fish were coming from had already been decided, everyone obeyed at once. Hiccup and Toothless were leading, Astrid with her Nadder on one side of him, and his father and Gobber on the other on their Monstrous Nightmares.

Meanwhile...

"You better be sure this works!" "Are my predictions EVER wrong, master?" "No but you better hope they stay that way!"

**I forgot to give credit to bkwrm19 for beta reading for both Chapter 1 and 2. You rule, bkwrm19!**


	3. Mysterious Attack

**Credit to bkwrm19 for beta reading again!**

Chapter 3 -Mysterious Attack

"Alright, c'mon, bud!" Hiccup urged Toothless as they flew in front of the others, towards the direction of the fish's migratory route towards Berk. In the correct direction.

"Hiccup! How much farther?" Astrid shouted after a couple of hours of non-stop air time.

"Not too far. Only a few miles left." Hiccup called back.

The assurance was barely given, however, before Toothless' head began to whip this way and that in a confused sort of manner, almost as if he didn't know where he was going.

"Toothless, what's the matter?" Hiccup asked, but the dragon ignored him, frantically looking around at the sky, the clouds, the sea, even some seaweed, muscles tight with tension and ears alert.

Hiccup was just about to ask again, when…

"Arrrrwww..." A noise boomed off in the distance.

"Uh…Hiccup?...what was that?" Snotlout asked nervously.

"I'd know that sound anywhere..." Hiccup muttered thoughtfully, more to himself than to answer Snotlout's question, "but it certainly didn't come from Toothless..." Hiccup trailed off, thinking hard. If he didn't know better, he would say…but no, it couldn't be…but where had it come from?

A flicker of movement on his right side told him the answer,

"INCOMING!" He cried, and not a second too soon.

"-CHA-POO!" Everyone dove out of the way of a purple fire ball, whirling around just in time to see where it was headed: straight for Hiccup.

"WHOA!" Hiccup cried.

"Raahh!" Toothless shouted.

"Toothless, quick! Do a barrel roll!" Fishlegs shouted from somewhere on their left. Toothless did as ordered without question, miraculously sparing Hiccup's head from the violet flames.

"Holy Odin, what in the name of Odin's axe was that?" Tuffnut shouted.

"Bet it was something you don't know." Ruffnut shouted back, laughing.

"Oh please, you don't know it either!"

"Says you! You don't know it either!"

"You don't know it either!"

"You too!"

"Yo-"

"CA'H YU STAWP ZAAAAAT?" Gobber screamed, his Monstrous Nightmare giving a roar of agreement.

"Fine." The twins grumbled, looking determinedly away from each other.

_"Kinda remind's us of us, don't you think?" _Asked Tuffnut's dragon head to Ruffnut's in the grunts and growls the Vikings didn't understand.

_"Yep!" _Ruffnut's dragon's head agreed, leaving no hint for doubt.

A dark mass that could only be a dragon heading for them broke the chatter as it, once again, headed straight for Hiccup, who watched it approaching, squinting in concentration to identify it. As it got closer, the skinny hero's eyes widened in dawning realization.

"Is that...a..." Hiccup trailed off, hardly daring to believe it.

Toothless had seen it too, and was equally stunned, if for different reasons, "No...it can't be...is that...my..." Toothless trailed off as well, green eyes straining for a better look, not realizing his wings had stopped moving, slowly sinking towards the untamed ocean below.

"SON! YOU'RE SINKING!" Stoick shouted to Hiccup, voice slightly panicked.

Hiccup blinked back to reality, "Hu-TOOTHLESS!" he shouted frantically, desperate to get his friend's attention, lest they drown.

Snapping back to the present, Toothless shook his head, forcing his wings back in motion and re-ascending to everyone else's height once more.

"Crud! Nightmare, use a fireball!" The otherwise very tough Viking cried to his Nightmare, who responded with a retaliating orange and yellow fireball of his own. It countered the attacker's fireball, making a small, but burning hot explosion.

Trusting Toothless to keep an eye out for any more fireballs, Hiccup began searching the ocean below. He knew that as long as they were in the air, that dragon had the advantage. On solid ground, they might have a chance.

Within seconds, he found some. "Quick! Let's get to that nearby island!" Hiccup called back to the rest.

No one needed telling twice. Following their leader, they descended into the largest clearing on the island they could find, expecting immediate retaliation from their attacker. Upon landing, however, the mysterious dragon was nowhere to be found.

"That was too close..." Hiccup groaned, as he slid off Toothless.

_"Yeah, no kidding..."_ Toothless replied, resting his head on his crossed arms.

"Hu-What the-" Hiccup stumbled and literally fell, before picking himself up, eyes never leaving Toothless' face.

_"What?" Toothless asked curiously, picking his head up from his arms._

Hiccup tried to answer, but the words stuck in his throat, producing nothing more than a choked "Yo - ho - The-Y-"

_"Is there something on my face?" _Toothless asked, pawing his nose in concern.

"Y-" Even all the other vikings that landed with Hiccup couldn't say anything. No one answered him, preferring to gape at him instead.

_"No, there's nothing on your face..." _Astrid's Nadder assured him, but the answer caused the Vikings to gape at HIM as well. The vikings just gaped at Nadder, and back at Toothless, cycling on and on.

Watching the group of Vikings continue to shift their gaze to one after another, though, was starting to get on Toothless' nerves. _"Stop staring at us!" _He roared, lowering himself as he would to attack prey, eyes slits as he glared at the offenders to emphasize his annoyance.

_"Hey, just because you're staring at them doesn't mean you can force them to do something!" _Snotlout's Nightmare called, joining in the conversation from the other side of the field.

The eye-shifting and gaping added a third member to their list.

_"Ugh, STOP STARING AT THEM!" _It was Fishlegs' Gronckle who was roaring now, and Fishlegs' Gronckle rarely raised its voice.

But the Vikings didn't noticed; they were about to fall over in shock, still stunned into silence.

_"Ok, THAT'S IT!"_ Toothless did a barrel roll and slapped Hiccup in the face.

"DAH! Ow. Toothless!" Hiccup cried, falling over from both the force of the slap and surprise. He got back up quickly though, hands up and palms out as if in surrender, "Toothless! Toothless, wait!" he cried; The dragon was about to make another charge, "We're sorry for staring, but it's not every day dragons just randomly start talking in a language we can understand. It's a bit of a new experience for us. I hope you understand." Hiccup couldn't help but add the sarcasm, despite the revelation.

Now it was the dragons' turn to stare.

"_I'm...we're..._talking in human language?" Toothless stuttered after a moment, unsure of whether or not to believe his friend.

"Yep. We understand every word." Came the confident reply.

He had answered. Hiccup had answered his question! He really could understand.

Toothless looked up to find the others of his kind with equal nonplussed expressions, all six pairs of eyes on him as it slowly began to sink in:

They could talk to Vikings.

**Yeah, lots of things to wonder about here! In the next few chapters, it'll probably get serious!**


	4. More of them

**OKAY, to people that don't favorite me as in author favorite, you probably thought I was dead. Well, I'm not, and here's what I have to say:**

**I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY(About 100 more very's later)SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Okay, so here's what happened:**

**I got a challenge for trying to do my best, which I gotta say, I've done pretty well at**

**I, about what, 1/4th of the way there? I got bored and left it**

**After about a few weeks I got up and started working again**

**I then sent it to my friend bkwrm19 to get checked(Go check her stories out! You WILL be impressed)**

**I got my response and started the editing stuff**

**And...yeah. So sorry! .' Hope this was worth the wait. Cause if it isn't, Toothless is going to kill me. Oh crud, here he comes now. Don't tell him I stole his lunch! Bye! *Runs off***

Chapter 4 - More of them

Toothless stood there in surprised disbelief as what Hiccup's words meant sunk in before stuttering out a rather predictable question:

"But...how?"

Since the beginning of his friendship with Hiccup, Toothless had wished from time to time that he could communicate in the human language his friend spoke- especially when his thoughts where more complex and hard to describe with actions or noises. It was only now, when he actually had that rare and unexpected opportunity, that he wished he couldn't; knowing that the Vikings could actually understand him, confusion, anger...and unintelligent questions were much harder to suppress and control, and it was taking a while to get used to.

Snotlout's sarcastic reply ruined the moment, "Uh...Do we look like detectives to you?" he muttered sarcastically.

Usually, Toothless ignored Snotlout's rudeness, but today, it was too much. Snarling at Snotlout's insolence, the great black dragon whirled to face the offender, exposing his teeth as extra emphasis to his anger. "No, but you look like food to me!" he growled back, forgetting, once again, that everyone could understand him.

Snotlout didn't look like he was expecting Toothless to lash out at him, but of course, he bit back. "Well, this food's got some arms that'd LOVE to take yo down!"

Both dragon and teen wanted to keep fighting, of course; if it hadn't been for Stoick's mighty death voice, Snotlout definitely would have been in the grave. But neither dared to fight Stoick when he used that tone. Besides, there were bigger things to worry about right now-like an explanation to all this.

Satisfied at the lack of response, Stoick put everyone back on to the original topic, "Good...now, we need to find out what's causing Toothless to talk. We also have to find out what that thing that attacked us was!"

A sudden chill shivered down Toothless' back as Stoick reminded him of the mysterious attacker. Hiccup noticed his friend's reaction, and immediately became concerned, but before he could ask his friend what was wrong, a voice suddenly echoed out from the trees, startling them.

"I can help you with those questions."

Whirling toward the direction of the noise with defenses up, they were just in time to observe a figure slowly started to become more visible. As it rose from the shadows, the shape revealed the speaker to be a... Night Fury. True, it was a few inches smaller than Toothless, and the color of it's scales were sky blue with a white, thin stripe running from behind it's head plate down to the tip of it's tail, but it was still clearly a Night fury.

Unperturbed by the Viking's unsheathed weapons and obviously un-relaxed state, the unusually colored Night Fury continued as if it had known them forever...and like it hadn't just risen mysteriously from the shadows.

"The main reason your dragons are able to talk is because that you all have stumbled upon a very special island."

"But...how can a simple island make dragons talk?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"It would be better to tell AND show you. Come to the village." And with that, the dragon turned around and started to walk back the way it came- probably she, going by the tone of the voice.

"Village?" Toothless repeated to himself, stunned, yet daring to hope if that meant there were more Night Furies, despite his lifelong belief that he was the only one. It was an impossible idea, of course, but with the appearance of this blue Night Fury, it was even more possible that he was about to be proven wrong.

The Vikings' first thought, of course, was an obvious trap. But their sense of adventure and curiosity go the better of them, and they barely hesitated before following the strange stranger down the path.

They had barely gone ten steps, however, when the new Night Fury stopped abruptly, turning around to face them, " Oh, one more thing: My name is Streak." At 'Streak', she turned her head back to the road and continued the small trip to their destination.

At Streak's announcement of "We're here." The Viking's looked up...and stopped dead, awe-struck by the bizzare sight that they were now observing with their own eyes:hundreds of different sized Night Furies in every single color and pattern imaginable climbing in and out of domes and log houses, fishing, playing games...basically everything one would see going on in the village of Berk. Except with Night Furies.

It was a Night Fury Village.

At first, Streak simply smirked at the Vikings' reaction, but it didn't take long before boredom and urgency caused her to turn to face the Vikings, clearing her throat to catch their attention, then got right to the point.

"Toothless...I need you to come with me. There's something that I got to tell you, in private. It's really important. And you can't tell anyone else. Just don't, alright? Oh, and I know what's happening to your home, Berk. And I know the dragon with the large arm sized scale...That information, I can say in front of everyone...after I'm done talking to you, Toothless."

Streak glared at Toothless and started walking off, before Toothless followed meekly. Streak suddenly stopped and turned her head towards the Vikings. "Explore and do whatever thingamobobs you want! The fellows are nice!" And then she and Toothless continued their walk.

Being the first one to snap out of the slight shock of so much information at once, Ruff cupped her hands over her mouth "Hey! Wait!" she called to Streak's back, " Can we know the reason WHY it has to be secret?" But she got no answer.

"Hey, if she doesn't want to tell, then don't push her!" Tuff scolded Ruff as she made obvious signs of wanting to shout again.

Ruff headbutted Tuff in the head. "Sha-dap!" she growled, " I was only asking!"

"Oof! Who cares about why she wants to be so secretive? She said that she knows the mysterious dragon, and that's enough info for me!" Tuff growled back as he pushed Ruff to a tree.

The twins, of course, were known for their continuous arguing and fighting, so it wasn't long before Gobber lost his temper.

"FER DA LAST TIME! CA'H YER TWO STAP ZAT?" he yelled in the all too familiar aggravation he was known for.

Of course, silence followed; even the twins knew to stop when their bulky instructor used that tone.

Hiccup, used to Ruff and Tuff's fighting a bit more than most of the villagers, had automatically tuned out the entire episode, thoughts too caught up in the idea of being able to meet these unusual Night Furies. If one had been paying attention, they would have been able to witness the original subtle smirk grow into outright, uncontainable excitement that barely allowed the silence to fall before breaking it himself. "Well, I don't know about you, but I want to see more of these Night Furies!

With that, he tore down the path with the rest of his village, remembering their own curiosity, followed close behind him.

Toothless' POV: The Secret Conversation

I was a little nervous, leaving the others-especially Hiccup- to walk who knew how far away to have a secret conversation with the strangest dragon I had ever seen, Night Fury or no. We only went a couple of steps, however, before, without speaking, Streak led the way into a decent sized cave; it could probably fit about five of me.

I was just about to ask her what it was she wanted to tell me (for the silence had gotten awkward), when she breathed a deep sigh.

"Okay, so I know you probably have a lot of questions...but I have to tell you something first. You see...I am a Night Fury, yes, but...I don't know how to say this." She let out another deep sigh as she paused, gathering her thoughts before shaking her head as if to clear it, and continued on.

"Alright, Toothless, here it is: I don't come from this time. I've come from...from the future." Did she just say what I thought she said? A future night fury...So now there are more night furies...But there's one that came from the future? What else is going to turn up in this crazy adventure?

Streak let out yet another deep sigh. This one, however, was clearly relief to get that information off her chest. Then she opened her mouth to speak again. "I've come back in time to prevent something bad from happening. I've come from about 30 years in the future, Hiccup...well, after getting married, Hiccup found me while traveling through the seas. He found me on this island, where Night Furies lived. Hiccup took care of me when I was badly injured, and we become friends. You and I became best friends especially but...well...three years from that, Hiccup...well...Hiccup dies."

"Wait...what?...DIE? But...but HOW?" I stuttered, barely even able to process the possibility, let alone the fact that my best friend, the one who stopped the war between dragons and Vikings, had taught me to fly, and so many other things, had just thirteen more years to live.

"Yeah, it was a hard blow for everyone: You, me, Astrid, their son Jabber. But you see, as hard as it was to deal with it, I wouldn't have come back to try and change it if he had died by something normal like a war or a tree or something. But it wasn't. Hiccup died because of the very same mysterious arm-sized scaled dragon you guys recently encountered. I don't know what it is - all I know is that it has the strange ability to turn in to water, and that it can change it's size to however small or large it wants to be. I know: Creepy. Anyways, the dragon killed Hiccup."

I tried hard to listen to what Streak was telling me. In a way, I did, but the only part I really processed that Hiccup was going to die.

Trying to control my suddenly erratic breathing, suddenly felt the slight sting of Streak slapping me into focus... literally, saying something about how I wasn't paying attention. Shaking my head to dispel the train of thought (for now) and regain my composure, a question stood out to me, and I wasted no time asking it.

"Streak, how did you travel back in time, anyway?"

Streak's look of surprise told me she didn't expect me to ask anything like that, but her face settled quickly into one of determination. "That's something that I won't reveal. But anyway, our secret conversation's over. I got to go get the others and tell them the stuff about the big water dragon." And without waiting to see if Toothless was coming, let alone respond, she left him alone in the cave.

Barely a second after the brash Fury left, I crashed against the wall of the cave in a desperate attempt to get rid of the despair and frustration that was threatening to take over. This was too much. For the first time in a long time, I feel the overwhelming urge to cry, but I force the tears back. Night Furies don't cry. They take action.

So shaking away any existing tears threatening to spill, I took a deep breath, and - after making sure I had regained my composure- left the cave to find the others.

Finding Streak and the Vikings, I slowly ambled over, hoping no one would notice. But Hiccup caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face me, he waved. "Toothless!" He called, smiling as he did so. Composed, but unsmiling, I made my way over to my friend. Taking my place by his side, I knew that whatever happened during this whole thing, that I was going to stop the future death of Hiccup.

Even if it means that I've got to sacrifice myself.

**What'ya think? Pretty cool, huh? No? Aww...Well, I swear that the next chapter is NOT going to come in 11 months! It WILL come sooner, I can tell you that! I just need to find the right time since schoolwork is piling up. SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! :[ Also, thanks for the reviews(even though there's barely any XD)I swear that I will finish this story! And funny, eh? Didn't expect that XD Well, might as well get started on other things! Bye! Oh, before I forget, look forward to the next chapter being done in like...8 months LOL maybe 5. Also, I'm planning on making a Harry Potter story with a younger me(Fake name, you stalkers)in it, where I wake up to find myself-Oh crud, it's Toothless!**

**Toothless:YOU WILL DIE FOR STEALING MY LUNCH!**

**Me:AAAAAAARGH! *Runs***


End file.
